I Never Got To Say Goodbye
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: A new boy moves into Julie's community in Australia and Julie can't wait to meet him. But, he has a really horrible way of life. His mom is dead and he gets abused by his dad. The boy appears by the house a few days after being introduced at school and Julie takes care of him. She finds out that his name is Billy. When his dad finds out, he sends Billy to England. Rated T.


**Me-Heya! This is a story that I have been planning for quite some time, but never really thought of putting it up. Now, I'm actually putting it up after getting convinced by Rich and Smexy.**

**Julie-What is this one called?**

**Me-I Never Got To Say Goodbye.**

**Dan-It's been a while since you've written a Bakugan story!**

**Me-I know! It's so great to get to work with you guys again.**

**Shun- ...**

**Runo-Question.**

**Me-Yeah? What's up, Runo?**

**Runo-What was the last Bakugan story you worked on?**

**Me-The Life Of A Babysitter.**

**Runo-I see...**

**Billy-Eyes for Vova only does not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers!**

**Me-And read on!**

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Julie, wait up!"

A girl with silver colored hair and indigo colored eyes turned around as a boy with brown hair and red-brown ran up to her.

"Heya, Dan." she greeted.

The eight year old shot her a cheesy smile as they headed down the dirt road.

"So, did you hear?" Dan asked.

Julie shook her head.

"Nope. What's up, Dan?" she questioned.

"Well, there's going to be a new kid from the US coming to school in three days. I also heard that the new kid might actually be living in your neighborhood." Dan explained.

Julie's eyes lit up once she heard the news.

"Wow! I wonder what they're like...? Is the new student going to be a boy or a girl?" she asked excitedly.

Dan just shrugged.

"I actually don't know. All I heard was that there's a new student coming." Dan stated as they turn the corner.

"To actually think that a US kid is coming to school in Australia...I wonder what he's like!" Julie exclaimed as they reached the small wood gate of the medium sized ranch Julie's family owns.

"Well, see ya tomorrow!" Dan called out.

Julie waved.

"Bye!" she said before pushing the small wood gate open and running into the garden.

"Mom!" she called out.

Julie's mom rose her head up from a patch of strawberries.

"Hello, Julie. How was school?" her mom asked.

"Great! I heard from Dan that there's going to be a new student from the US coming in three days!" Julie declared.

"Oh, and speaking of new people, someone's finally moving into the house Chan-Lee used to live in." her mom noted while pointing at the house right next door.

Julie began to feel really giddy, but then her heart sank once her mom mentioned Chan-Lee. Chan-Lee was Julie's best friend until she moved to the US four years ago. Julie had been depressed ever since that day, but thanks to Dan, she didn't have to feel sad about not being able to see Chan-Lee.

Julie skipped off towards her room and glanced out the small window in her playroom. She always went to her playroom in order to let out her inner child when she was stressed over work or what Dan did to upset her. And speaking of Dan upsetting her, she also came her to vent her anger.

She sighed as she saw the sun staring right back at her with its bliding glare.

"Young man! Help out with the stuff." a deep voice said.

Wondering who that was, she ran out of the playroom and onto her balcony to see what was going on.

A boy about her age with dirty blonde hair ran out of the house next door with what looked like a Playboy in his hand and he began to pull a box out from inside the moving truck.

The guy with black hair and in a business suit snatched the Playboy out of the boy's hands and rested it on a box.

The boy had sighed just as he walked back into the house.

Without looking, the man tossed the Playboy and it apparently skidded across Julie's balcony and under her bed.

She frowned.

_"What's up with that?" _she asked herself.

"Julie! What was that noise?" her mom asked.

"Oh, it's nothing! I accidently dropped something!" she replied.

"Alright." the mom said before going back to what she was doing.

Julie sighed before looking at the boy, who was apparently asking the man (who Julie was suspecting was the dad) something. The man shrugged and the boy pouted before towing another box into the house.

"Poor kid..." she trailed off as she ran her fingers through her silver colored hair. She wondered what that kid's life was like and just by looking at what the man did with the boy's Playboy, she didn't really want to think about what his life was like with a man like him.

"Julie, do you want anything to eat?" the mom asked.

"Sure! I'll have two tacos, please." Julie said before running off of her balcony and went down the stairs towards the kitchen. She was determined to meet the boy and find out about him.

"Mom, can I go meet the people next door?" she asked.

The mom shook her head as she rested some hard taco shells on a plate onto the table.

"It's almost time to eat and Dan's parents are going to come by for dinner just now. Go get changed into something nice cuz after dinner, we're heading to the Sydney Opera House to watch an opera there." her mom said.

Julie pouted before racing up the stairs and going to find something nice to wear.

At least Dan was coming to see her soon.

At least.

* * *

**Me-And this is the end of the first chapter! If I get enough reviews, I'll continue it.**

**Julie-Aw...! I really want you to continue!**

**Billy-Who do you think the boy moving next door is? Figure it out and when the boy is revealed, you will get a virtual bag of chips of your choice along with your virtual pie! :)**

**Dan-Sweet~!**

**Billy-And don't you dare start sneaking chips into your mouth.**

**Dan-*pouts* Aw man! Come on! :(**

**Runo-Hey, stop making my boyfriend cry!**

**Dan-*blushes***

**Billy-*snickers***

**Julie-...**

**Me-...**

**Shun-...**

**Alice-R&R please! If you do, you get a virtual pie! :)**


End file.
